Two of Sky and Flame
To Magiceyes, the young feisty medicine cat of FlameClan, nothing can go wrong. The black and white she-cat is at the top of her game, having finished the training of Briarshine and having saved many lives thanks to her knoweledge. But when life catches up to her, and she receives an ominous dream from StarClan, can she handle the destiny laid before her? FlameClan Allegiances Leader: ' Purestar-''White she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail tip 'Deputy: ' Bluegaze- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Magiceyes- Black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Briarshine- chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes '''Warriors: Lilyfangs- Siamese colored she-cat with gray eyes Bloodfang- Black tom with amber eyes Sootwind- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Ivybrook- ginger she-cat with black spots Snaketail- Brown tabby tom Runningsky- Pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes Copperpelt- Ginger tom with white tail Blossomsong- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gray eyes Foxtail- ginger tom with a white chest and green eyes Apprentices: Jetpaw- blue-white tom with gray patches and blue eyes Littlepaw- small white tom with green eyes Queens: ' Twinklecloud- ''slender brown she-cat with misty green eyes '''Kits: Poppykit- calico she-cat with amber eyes Opalkit- Blue-gray she-cat with teal eyes and one white leg And the story begins . . . "Hey you!" a voice called out and she froze. Oh great. The tortoiseshell tom emerged from the trees. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, his muscles rippling. "Gathering catmint!" she replied. She glared at him, and his amber eyes softened. "Are you allowed-" he began, taking a step toward her. Oh, for the love of StarClan, does he know anything?! '' "Yes!" she snapped, breathing in his husky scent. ''Wow, he smells nice, for a SkyClan tom. Wait, what am I thinking? This furball needs to let me pass! He took a step closer until their pelts were almost touching. She shook. Wow. "What is your name?" he murmured gently. His tail brushed along her back, sending a shock through her. Wait, please stop. I have to go! "Magiceyes," she replied, trembling. "Flintstorm," he mewed. He is so charming and handsome . . . wait stop, Magiceyes! Get out of here! She backed away slowly. "I have to go . . ." she began, and raced off. She ran through the forest back to camp, where Bluegaze sat over Bloodfang, her eyes worried. Twinklecloud was bent over her mate. "I'm back!" Magiceyes called through the leaves, handing some to Briarshine. The young she-cat reported everything that was going on to her, and she got to work. Soon, Purestar called Magiceyes, Bluegaze, Ivybrook, Sootwind, and Jetpaw to go to the Gathering. When they arrived there, Magiceyes sat down next to Robinfeather, Petalbreeze, and Goldenrain, the medicine cats to talk. Hawkfire sat beside Goldenrain, quietly listening. "Welcome, Magiceyes! Where is Briarshine?" Robinfeather, a gray tom with a ginger chest, asked. "She is watching over Bloodfang. He has Greencough," Magiceyes replied. "Oh, yes! Flintstorm told me he saw you! He looked all moony," Petalbreeze laughed. Moony? Over me? "Moony? Over me?" Magiceyes squeaked. I didn't mean to say that out loud!!!! CRAP!!!!! Petalbreeze nodded, and soon Littlestar, the leader of RiverClan's yowl silenced her. Magiceyes sat down and listened. Soon, Violetstar and Jadestar had spoken, and as she was preparing to leave, a voice stopped her. "Hey! Magiceyes!" Magiceyes turned and found herself face-to-face with Flintstorm. His handsome face struck her as hard as it had the first day. Oh, great, what does he want now? He is so charming . . . Wait, what? Shut up, me! "Hello, Flintstorm," she mewed quietly. Get away! Get away now! Hurry! He took a step toward her. "Stay behind tonight, I'll be waiting," he meowed quietly, his intense gaze burning into her, and walked away. Oh dear lord. She swayed on her paws. Spend a night at Fourponds with Flintstorm? She couldn't, she was a medicine cat! But she loved him, oh so much. But the code! She had so much to do! She couldn't! But she had to! No! I can't! I can't stay behind, I can't love him! I'm a traitor. I can't! But I have to! The cats filed out slowly. When everyone had left, Magiceyes stayed behind, saying she had many herbs to collect. He was waiting behind a tree, and purred when he say her. He walked up to her, brushing his pelt against her, twining his tail in hers. He licked her cheek tenderly. "I thought you wouldn't come," he murmured gently. Such gentleness in his gaze . . . "I had no choice," she whispered. Her voice cracked. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Magiceyes." "Same here." She trembled violently. She raised her head and licked him back, on his forehead. He purred deeply. Oh, I love him! He is so warm . . . what will I do? "I love you," Magiceyes purred, pressing against Flintstorm. He pressed against her. "I love you too, Magiceyes." "I'll race you up that pine!" she challenged him. He grinned. "How about tomorrow? Let's build a nest and stay the night." His eyes burned into her. A warm scent drifted over her. Flowerfall! Mom, just one night! I promise. Please! she begged her mother silently. He beckoned her over to him. Just one night. "Magiceyes? Wake up," a soft voice murmured. Magiceyes stood up. Flintstorm was standing over her. "It's time to leave." A few moons passed, and Magiceyes didn't meet Flintstorm, except on accident. When it did happen, it would be the night at Fourponds all over again. The warmth, the softness. They would twine their tails and look into each other's eyes. But their time together would never be solid. Magiceyes soon discovered that her actions were catching up to her faster than she ever thought possible. "Twinklecloud?" Magiceyes murmured softly. The brown queen turned around. "Hello, sister, what do you want?" Twinklecloud asked, looking up. "Twinkle, I'm sorry about your kits, but I need you to do me a favor," Magiceyes whispered urgently. A kit! Why had I been so stupid! "What?" Twinklecloud asked, curling her tail around her remaining kit. "Raise my kit. I gave birth yesterday during the Gathering. Briarshine knows." "Your kit? You're having a kit? I mean, had a kit? But-" "I know, Twinklecloud. I know. The father is Flintstorm. I made a mistake. But our Clan needs me. Briarshine needs me! Don't tell anyone, please!" Magiceyes begged. Twinklecloud looked thoughtful. "I won't," Twinklecloud promised. "Where is the kit?" "Right here," Magiceyes murmured, pushing a small calico kit forward. The she-kit whined. "What is her name?" Twinklecloud asked, gathering the kit to her. "You name her, she's not mine anymore," Magiceyes murmured, her voice cracking with pain. "I'll name her after a medicine cat's herb, for you. Her name will be Poppykit." Magiceyes's eyes softened. "Thank you," she whispered. She then padded off. Flintstorm had agreed to meet her at the river. As she rant through the woods, she thought. I can't do this! I can't! My Clan, it needs me! But Flintstorm needs me. Why didn't I take Poppykit? We could all live together! But then she couldn't be raised in a Clan. She wouldn't know loyalty- but who am I to talk? What am I doing? I must go back! I have to! She halted. She agreed to meet him at Moonhigh. She had time to sleep on it. When she closed her eyes, she saw three cats. Sedgefoot, her mentor, Flowerfall, her mother, and Jaggedfur, the former deputy. "I'm sorry, I have to do this!" Magiceyes whispered. "Follow your heart," Flowerfall said. "What? No! I can't! You're supposed to tell me that I should stay!" Magiceyes wailed. "I cannot do that." "You must choose you path." Sedgefoot mewed. "Two of Sky and Flame must fight alongside Swan and Diamond to save the forest." Jaggedfur rumbled. "You must go on a journey to save the Clans," Sedgefoot rasped, "Good luck." "What?" Magiceyes cried. Don't leave me! Tell me what you mean! Why me? What journey? Where? The cats started to fade. A tail tapped her shoulder. She leaped up, and almost knocked over Flintstorm. "Magiceyes? Are you okay?" "Flintstorm!" she cried, pressing into him. He gazed at her gently. "I had a dream . . ." he whispered. "Me too. We must find the other two," she hissed urgently. "There is a reason all of this happened," he decided. "I know who to find!" Magiceyes yowled, jumping up. "Who?" he hissed. She racked her mind again. Swan . . . oh! Swanflight of CometClan! The young white warrior that was Violetstar's daughter! But who was . . . oh of course! Diamond was Diamondeyes of RiverClan! The gray and white warrior was Littlestar's mate! Had they received the dreams too? "Swanflight and Diamondeyes. Remember? Violetstar announced Swanflight becoming a warrior at the Gathering where we . . ." she trailed off, closing her eyes. My life has changed so much since then . . . "I know Diamondeyes. She is Littlestar's mate," Flintstorm interjected. He swung toward CometClan territory first, running through the trees. When they smelled the CometClan camp, Flintstorm halted, saying it would look less threatening if the medicine cat went in. Magiceyes agreed, and warily padded into the camp. Violetstar, who was standing near her den, talking to Shimmercloud. Violetstar looked at her, and excused herself, padding over to her. She has no idea what I'm about to tell her. "Magiceyes, it's a pleasure to see you again. Why are you here?" she askled, her smooth and wise voice curious. She was interrupted by a higher voice, filled with excitement. "She's here for me, Momma. I have to go on a journey," the white she-cat with a gray face mewed. Hey misty blue eyes looked up. Magiceyes nodded. Better add that StarClan wills it. "We had a dream from StarClan." Violetstar narrowed her eyes, reluctant to send her daughter off with the strange cat alone. Swanflight tappedher shoulder with her wispy tail. Finally she nodded. "Fine, but don't let anything happen to her." she decided. Swanflight bounced with excitement. "Let's go!" she meowed and bounded into the trees. She sniffed around. "Did you find Flint and Diamond yet?" She had the same wording too. Hm . . . "Flint''storm is here already, we just need Diamond''eyes." Magiceyes mewed swiftly. "Follow me" Flintstorm soon joined the two, and was talking to Swanflight when they entered RiverClan territory. The young warrior babbled about how she was sooooooooooo excited to go on a journey. A slender shape sat by the tallest tree ahead of them. There, Diamondeyes stood, already out of camp. "I've been waiting," she hissed, "Hurry." She ran off and Magiceyes followed. My destiny starts now.